digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lanate's Works
Note: All of my (Lanate's) works contain homosexual themes. Scars A link to fanfiction.net's archive of Scars Summary: To leave the adventure they had unscathed would have been a miracle. But, blessed as they already were, it was one they were not granted. The Chosen of the Frontier deal with the unspoken aftermath of their time in the Digital World. Explanation Please don't read until you've read the actual story. Scars was birthed from my rewatching of Digimon Frontier and the subsequent idea that they were as much broken from the trip as they gained from it. The things that struck me the most about it were how much they could still hide about what hurt them. I remembered Junpei being eaten alive by Ranamon's Jealousy Rain—and the raw fear in his voice and expression which tore at his happy-go-lucky facade. I remembered Izumi's blue face after Ranamon tore and ruptured her shields which stopped her from contemplating her weaknesses. Takuya's actions caused deaths—and the ones which he could have prevented would only make him misstep and fall, especially once the weight of leadership set in and he faced a nearly insurmountable obstacle. Kouji gained everything; his evolution through the series is the largest and most profound, but he was still so new that the possible loss of Kouichi nearly broke him, and I saw his tear-filled face. Kouichi *died*, plain and simple, but not in the normal way; he had his soul torn apart. Tomoki—the one who had an episode named after his pure heart—had to have felt each death he both saw and caused; the boy I saw who calmly saved Teppei was not the same boy who wanted to leave at the beginning. I wanted to showcase these changes, because precious few stories talk about these things. And, er, I was perhaps a bit geeky. I made it a point to reference the following Chosen Child's element as a transition. Junpei called Izumi's voice "gusting over him like wind vanquishing mist", a reference to her status as the Legendary Warrior of Wind and to her triumph over Ranamon. Izumi called Takuya "their bonfire amidst everything else, who came back to them even with his own loss", with the bonfire representing his role as leader and gatherer, and his return as a throwback to when he left for the Human World again. Takuya described Kouji as "having been forced into the light only to lose it", with light meaning his arrival from the half-life he led as a cold child and also the warmth of family, while the loss is Kouichi's death and the Digital World's destruction. Kouji titled Kouichi as "the one who broke out of the darkness, purified it, only to fall back in", referencing his days as Duskmon, his purification of the Spirits of Darkness, and the darkness of death. Kouichi called Tomoki "the heart which had survived only by freezing parts of itself", again referencing the episode of Tomoki's pure heart and how Tomoki had essentially killed digimon as a young child. Tomoki called Junpei "the lightning which could break even the darkest night and the thunder which could resound through the loudest din" in a reference to his loud personality and how he broke through what separated them to bind them together. Legacy A link to fanfiction.net's archive of Legacy Summary: A compilation of one shots which began with the birth of the Chosen Five of Susanoomon and will continue on based on the multiverse created by this single event. Explanation Please don't read until you've read the actual story. Legacy is my pet multiverse. It essentially lets me create characters who transcend human and digital limits to become gods in themselves, as an eternal sentinels to their duties and also as a reward for their service. And it lets me shove in as many references to canon Digimon media as possible. Legacy of the Spirits Legacy of the Spirits was originally intended as a one-shot, until the subsequent story, Legacy of the Crests, birthed itself. As such, it contains much more references than the following chapter. The first three lines are the final events of Digimon Frontier. I titled Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki the Chosen of Ophanimon to differentiate them from Kouichi, who was called (however unwillingly) by Cherubimon. Susanoomon is the Warrior of Heaven because that's one of the translations of the kanji on his head, and it also is a reference to how his namesake's a Shinto god. ENIAC and Atanasoff are two AIs who created all of the Digital Worlds, according to Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. ENIAC is the "front"; he is the one they claim as the creator, though Atanasoff is the "shadow", the true creator, a secret kept as a precaution. Encyclomon/Akashicmon and Chronosmon/Tempusmon are Bokomon and Neemon's Perfect/Ultimate forms respectively; I didn't have the heart to keep them as Childs. I might make profiles and images of them later. The War of the Four Great Dragons is my brain child from the Digimon card group the Four Great Dragons, which has never been used. The fact that they were on the same Digital World which became the Adventure/02's is just my own touch to add it to my multiverse. And that they (and the Chosen) were the catalysts to the creation of the Holy Beasts? =P Akashicmon + Tempusmon > Gennai. Strange, huh? My little way of continuing knowledge without keeping Akashicmon's and Tempusmon's essentially finite time infinite. The Crests assigned to Holy Beasts are based on my own ideas. I didn't like the traditional Courage-Friendship, Knowledge-Faith, Purity-Love thing, as I couldn't figure out sources, so I made my own. Akiyama Ryo's fight against Millenniumon is the storyline to the Tamer series on the Wonderswan. You'd think calling the Chosen Children the "newest children who inherited courage" is a reference to the passing of the torch in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 ("The One Who Inherits Courage"), but I actually had the 100th Memorial Song "Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomotachi e" ("To The Children Who Inherit Courage") in mind when I wrote that line. It's a song about the first four seasons of Digimon, sung by a lot of the singers of the series. Legacy of the Spirits The opening is an elemental geek out, yes. Courage and Fire is Agumon/Greymon/War Greymon's predisposition toward their fire attacks with Baby Flame/Mega Flame/Gaia Force, as well as Fladramon. Friendship and Ice is Metal Garurumon through and through, though the lightning element is Lighdramon all the way. Love and Wind is Piyomon's evolutions' and Horusmon's flight ability, while Purity and Nature are Palmon's plant-themed line and Shurimon. Knowledge and Lightning are Tentomon's Puchi Thunder and Kabuterimon's Mega Blaster, while the Earth is Digmon all the way. There's enough said about Faith, Water, Gomamon, and Submarimon. Hope and Light are harder to place, with both being light-affinity, but I decided to take a page from the Crest images; Hope is depicted as a sunrise, with light "piercing" the darkness, while Light is a star, shining warmly from above. Kindness has no element, but it does reference Ken's walk away from the darkness and the surprise of his help. Miracles is chaos incarnate; what shouldn't happen does, as when an Armor digimon defeats an Ultimate (Cherubimon from the Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals) and a Perfect who seems as strong as an Ultimate (Chimeramon) at the last moment. Fate is Wallace's own fate; to be rendered as non-canon in the Adventure 02 universe, though he makes appearances in games. Patamon's evolutions include Seraphimon (Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals) and Manbomon (Michi E No Armor Shinka). His evolutions are all facets of himself. When naming the four Chosen with two Crests, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Wallace, I decided to choose their first Crest as their main name: Courage, Love, Knowledge, and Fate, while leaving their second as their modifier. Yes, Daisuke lost Miracles, because he never used it again. I gave it to Wallace, as he already had a golden Crest. I implied that Huanglongmon had some of Gennai's memories of the Five of Susanoomon. Crest Armors Remix A link to fanfiction.net's archive of Crest Armors Remix Summary: Unveiled by their desperation, the Crest Armors prove to be a valuable force. To change one thing, however, is to change the world. Power and Control A link to fanfiction.net's archive of Power and Control Summary: When you obtain power, you lose control. When Kouichi dies from the damage done to his soul, Takuya and Kouji vow vengeance on all angel and demon digimon, leaving the rest to try to save their shattered group from a darkness all too close. Category:Fan fiction